


we dont have to be happy about this (but we are)

by babyvagabond



Series: that one where you're dating ryan [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: you havent recieved your monthly gift from mother nature.





	we dont have to be happy about this (but we are)

**Author's Note:**

> normally i dont post anything w less than 1000 words but this felt done so im uploading it as-is. sorry its shorter than my usual stuff
> 
> also all of these are kind of supposed to be self inserts so the reader has the chronic illness i have and its actually relevant in this story so its mentioned lol

“Ryan,” you called, standing in the bathroom. You had both hands on the counter, holding you up while you leaned your forehead against the mirror.

You heard footsteps come up the stairs, then, muffled, on the other side of the door, Ryan’s voice said, “You need something?”

“Come in,” you responded.

The door opened and the floor creaked as Ryan stepped in. Your eyes slipped shut as he wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his chest to your back as he leaned over you. “What’s up?” he asked, lips tickling your ear.

“‘m late,” you mumbled.

“For what?”

You sighed and turned around in his arms, gazing up at him. “No, like… I’m _late_.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow and you sighed, grabbing the box of tampons off the back of the toilet and pressing it to his chest. “I’m _late_ ,” You repeated.

“You’re…” Ryan raised a hand to his chest, taking the box of tampons from you and looking down at it. “O-oh. You’re… oh.”

“Yeah,” you said.

“Have you- have you taken a test?” Ryan asked, setting the box down on the counter and returning his hands to your hips.

You nodded and pulled the stick out of your sweatpants pocket. Ryan took it from your hands and peered down at it.

“I don’t know what this means,” he admitted, looking up to your face.

You folded your arms over your chest. “Two lines means pregnant.”

“Okay,” Ryan let out a small sigh. “Okay,” he repeated. “How do we feel about this?”

You shrugged and looked up at him with tears in your eyes.

“Hey,” he said softly, putting the test down on the counter. He grabbed your shoulders and looked you in the eye, “We don’t have to be happy about this. This can be a bummer if that’s what you want.”

“No!” You choked out, quickly wiping your tears away. “I wanna be happy about it!”

“But…?”

“But false positives are really common with PCOS and- and I always thought I wasn’t able to get pregnant anyways, so… So I don’t know. This could all be… fake.”

Ryan pulled you against his chest and wrapped his arms around you. “Okay. We’ll be apprehensive, then. We’ll go to a doctor and get a professional test.”

You nodded, wrapping your arms around him.

  
And that’s how you’d ended up here, at a doctor’s office, sitting on the bench and holding Ryan’s hand tightly as he stood beside you.

“Well?” You asked, as soon as the nursestepped into the room.

The nurse gave you an apprehensive smile and nodded. “You’re pregnant,” she said.

Ryan’s grip tightened and you looked up to him. He met your gaze and waited for your reaction before letting any emotion onto his face.

There was a weighted pause before a smile spread across your face and you threw your arms around Ryan. He wrapped his arms around your waist in return and finally let a smile spread across his lips.

“Congratulations,” the nurse said. Some words were exchanged before the nurse slipped out of the room, leaving you alone.

Ryan pulled back and pressed his palm flat against your belly. “We’re gonna have a baby,” he said softly.

You nodded and pulled Ryan into a kiss. 


End file.
